


The Chilling Haunting Of Gracey Manor

by casstayinmyass



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: But also not, Canon Compliant, Caring Shane, Episode Style, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Investigations, Paranormal Investigators, Ryan Is Scared Of Everything As Usual, Wheeze (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural, the boys investigate Gracey Manor, otherwise known as the Haunted Mansion.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The Chilling Haunting Of Gracey Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be in the style of an episode, as if Gracey Manor was a real, haunted place. 
> 
> Bold: The talking captions board.  
> Italics: Ryan's voiceover.

Ryan walks into the lobby of the mansion, shining the flashlight up at the floor to ceiling portraits.

"Any... any spirits in this room? I hear there are a lot of you--"

"I hear ya like to dance!" Shane begins to waltz with himself.

"Are you..." Ryan grins his way, "Are you ballroom dancing with yourself?"

"How dare you? I'm dancing with my ghost partner."

"Oh, sure. Sorry to have--"

"I don't appreciate your--"

"--Sorry to have interrupted you two! Carry on."

"She's vanished now. So. I hope you're happy."

Ryan looks around again, jumping at a burst of thunder outside. "Frankly, I am not happy."

"No?"

"No. Not at all."

"Not a happy camper?"

"Frankly ready to kill myself, this is absolutely fucking terrifying in here."

"Ope," Shane grins, inclining his ear, "Hear that, ghouls? He's ready to try it your way!"

"What? What do you...?" Ryan stops, remembering the legend. "Oh, shut up, Shane."

* * *

The two are sitting by a couple gravestones outside the mansion.

"This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we investigate the mystery of the multiple hauntings on the grounds of Gracey Manor in New York State, as part of our ongoing investigation into the question: are ghosts real?"

Shane shakes his head.

"This is gonna be a really interesting one, cause there's so many ghouls here," Ryan says.

"It's a plethora of ghouls. An overabundance of ghouls."

"An overpopulation! Those ghouls need to start using birth control."

"Use tiny ghost condoms. To stop making ghost children. Nobody wants ghost children. And what can you do with unwanted dead kids? They're just there."

"Anyway, shall we take a gander at the spooky story behind the place?"

"Let's."

"Let's get into it."

_Gracey Manor has stood for over 200 years in the Hudson River Valley. Tucked away in their own little corner of town, Edward Gracey, formally known to those who knew him as Master Gracey, bought the house. Unknown to Gracey, the mansion had been built over an indian burial ground, which many speculate was the first source of many contributing theories behind the mansion's many following decades of death and bad luck._

**Is it a requirement for a haunted house to be built on top of an indian burial ground?**

**Hahaha. Yeah. It's like--**

**Cause every-- every ghost story starts out with 'and unbeknownst to the poor bastard** **who just moved into this shitty old shack, if that wasn't enough, it was also built on top of cursed land.'**

**Yeah. Oops.**

**What a crappy lease.**

**It, it, it does seem to be a recurring factor in lots of haunted pl-- like Poltergeist.**

**Yes, exactly. You son of a bitch, you left the bodies, and you only moved the headstones!**

**Yeah, hahahah, yeah.**

**Maybe this Master Gracey fellow just didn't care.**

**He just didn't give a shit?**

**He just said, indian burial ground? I've already moved the sectional in. Fuck it.**

_Some people claim to have seen a ghost bride carrying a bloody axe around her attic, where it is said that she kept all her husbands' heads after she killed them. Others believe they can still hear the haunting voice of Madam Leota as she calls for spirits beyond with her crystal ball, or see orbs of light in the graveyard at night. More still claim to hear greetings and goodbyes from the esteemed host-- ghost host-- of the manor, Master Gracey himself, while others swear that the treacherous Dread family still lingers. The stories all vary, and we're going to check each one out first hand._

Ryan stands in front of the mansion. It's dark out now, a full moon covering the mansion's grounds in a spooky white haze. Fog rolls in around their ankles, as Shane gestures ahead.

"After you, sir."

Ryan looks back, grinning. "Oh, you're too kind."

Leading the way, the shorter of the two approaches the door, and knocks with the door handle before opening up. "Why knock if you're gonna let yourself in anyway?" Shane whispers.

"Well, I... I'm being respectful, Master Gracey apparently ran a tight ship, he was big on manners."

"So why didn't you wait for him to let us into his home?"

"Well, he's not gonna come open the door for us."

"On that we agree."

_Edward Gracey held extravagant dance parties all the time, inviting everyone in town. The place was lively and cheerful, with lots of staff and wealthy socialites, even a local psychic witch named Leota. But before long, the mansion would endure what would become a considerably gruesome history of tragedy. What kicked it all off, you wonder?_

_One night in the middle of winter, one of the maids allegedly heard a scream in the middle of the night, and she came down to the lobby, where she found Master Gracey with a rope around his neck. Before he jumped, he called down, quote: "There's always my way out." When be was dead, the parties didn't stop. The dances and music could still be heard, open to all of his ghostly houseguests-- all 999 of them._

**So that's uhhh... that's a lotta ghouls.**

**Kind of a goldmine for us.**

**Definitely must be some wily ones in there.**

**You won't believe any of them.**

**I believe this place is a magnet for death.**

**You think--**

**All purely accidental, though.**

**But come on, I mean... there have been a lot of mysterious, strangely brutal deaths in this place, even you gotta admit that.**

**That's like, that's like saying 'oh, two people died in this apartment complex? It must be the Gateway to Hell!**

**Okay.**

**When in reality--**

**Yeah.**

**\--it was just Frank from the sixth floor who had a heart attack, and Betty, who had a bit of a stumble. No, no foul play there. People die sometimes, Ryan.**

**Uh huh. Especially in cursed ghost mansions.**

The two keep walking in, passing some strangely luminous paintings of ghost ships, Medusa ladies, and cat girls. "I don't think I can... I don't think I can take this place seriously," Shane says.

"What a shock," Ryan grins.

"I mean, look at the place. It's decorated like an old Disney Halloween cartoon."

"Yeah, it does look pretty cheesy so far."

"Do you think Gracey selected these paintings himself? 'Ah, yes-- Medusa. She'll look lovely hanging in my hallway'."

"You've gotta remember, Gracey wasn't the only owner. It could've been George, Candace, the Dreads--"

"We'll just chalk it up to they all had bad taste."

The two move down the hallway, and come to the lobby. Master Gracey's portrait hangs above the fireplace, and there are four portraits around them.

"Hey. I'm Ryan."

"I'm Shane."

"Master Gracey, sir, I just wanna say thank you," Ryan says, taking out his recording gear, "For allowing us to stay the night. It's quite the storm out there, we really appreciate it."

"Gracey!" Shane shouts in a preposterous accent, "I think your house stinks!"

"Stop! Stoppit!" Ryan tugs Shane's sleeve, laughing. "He didn't mean it!"

"I certainly did! _Stinks!"_

Ryan shines the flashlight all the way up to the high ceiling. "That's where he did it."

Shane looks up. "That's where old Gracey made the jump?"

"Yep. Quite the height."

"Mhmm."

They wait around for a moment. "If there's anything you want to say..." Ryan calls out, "Master Gracey, or anyone who's here with us. Tell us to get out. Tell us to get out of your house. Ask us why we're here... trespassing."

They wait for a few more seconds for a response, the portrait of Gracey illuminating every time a crack of lightning comes down outside, but they don't get anything. They start to move on to the next room, and Shane looks back. He frowns a little, noticing an alligator below the girl on the tightrope. Was that there before?

They get to the ballroom, and Shane starts to twirl again.

"Is your ghoulfriend back?"

"No, it's Mimsy, your ghost wife. She lives here now."

"That's unfortunate. This is an unfortunate place to live, Mimsy."

"Gracey!" Shane calls out, "I know you liked holding parties here. Having dances, eh?"

"A nice swinging party," Ryan smiles, doing a little jig. "A swingin' wake."

"Sw--inging-- wake--" Shane says between laughs.

"Any happy haunts here wanna dance?" Ryan calls. "Wanna get down and boogie?"

"Ryan will teach you some dance moves on the floor."

"No, Shane will be happy to."

"Ghouls?!" Shane shouts, "I challenge you to a dance off!" He starts to swing his hips like a geriatric grandpa, and Ryan covers his face. Just then, he hears a scratching sound behind him. He turns.

"Hey, when you said dance off, I heard someone behind me."

"Maybe the ghoul was doing the pop and lock."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Come on! Play us some music!" Shane calls out.

"We just wanna cut loose!" Ryan adds.

"Footloose."

"No. Don't make references the ghouls don't understand."

They aren't getting much, so they head into the next room.

"Looks like a parlor," Ryan says, looking around.

"I've always wondered what parlors were for," Shane muses, and looks around too.

"I actually feel okay in here," Ryan mentions. "Like, it's not bad hoodoo in here. I actually feel pretty safe, like there's good energy."

"You don't think the ghouls in this particular room are as bloodthirsty as the others?"

"No."

Shane finds a table covered in red cloth, with some tarot cards laying on it. "Ryan, did you say something about a witch?"

"Yeah. Why?" He walks over to the taller man, and sees the cards. "Oh, wow. Look at the crystal ball, too, this is full on."

_At this moment, our audio recorder picks up something that sounds like 'beyond.'_

_**Look at the crystal ball, too, this-- BEYOND--** _

_**Look at the crystal ball, too, this-- BEYOND--** _

"I wonder if she called herself a witch," Ryan murmurs, "Or if everyone just kinda called her that and she was like... oh... okay."

"If people used it to be mean to her?" Shane laughed. "'Hey! Witch!' 'I told you guys to stop _calling_ me that'."

Ryan sits down. "Hi, Leota. Or Madame Leota, I heard you like to be called. Can you give us a hint that you're here?" He waits, and listens. "I know you had a very special skill, you could contact the dead. Well, now you're dead. Does that mean you can contact the living the same way?"

"Very proactive question, Ryan," Shane nods.

"Thank you. Can you make a noise for us, Leota?"

Just then, the faint tinkling of a bell can be heard. Ryan whips around, and Shane lifts his head.

"Did you fucking hear that?" Ryan asks, eyes comically wide.

"Sounded like a bell."

"Yes!"

"Could've been out in the graveyard. The little bell thing that they attach to your finger to ring in case you're buried alive?"

"Okay, well... that's really no better. If there's someone buried alive out in the backyard, my question to them would be, who buried you out here in an abandoned mansion?"

The question sits heavily in the air, and the two begin to grin at one another. The Ghoul Brothers wrap up in the parlor, and move on to the attic.

"Is this where the, uh, Axe Bride lives?" Shane asks. Ryan stares nervously up the staircase.

"This is where Constance has been seen, yes."

_After the original owner's death, a man named George Hightower bought the place and moved in. With him, he brought his new bride, now notorious serial killer Constance Hatchaway. Constance, a known murderer, had killed four men before George for their money._

**Okay, it seems to me that... all the owners of this mansion have been oblivious schmucks.**

**Does seem that way.**

**Haunted mansion on a burial ground? Sounds great! Woman who decapitated her last four husbands? Great!**

**(wheeze)**

**Please move in with me and decapitate me too!**

**I don't think he knew...**

**Did he just look in the paper and, see her face in the wanted for murder section and look at her, then back at the paper, and go.... nah.**

**Nah, can't be.**

**Can't be my sweet-- say honey, what are you doin' with that axe?**

_Constance was ultimately successful in murdering George as well, claiming her fifth and final victim and inheriting his fortune. She was said to have kept all her treasures from past marriages in the attic, which is where her ghost has been seen, appearing usually to men._

The two duck under some cobwebs, heading further in. "Hiya Constance! It's the Ghoul Bros, coming to wife you up!"

"Holy shit Shane, that's a bit forward, don't you think?"

Shane turns around, and makes his entrance again. "Hiya Constance! It's the Ghoul Bros, coming to take you out to dinner!"

"Look at all this stuff... man... this is not a good feeling in here. Not feeling good. Bad energy." Ryan clears his throat, shaking his nerves.

Shane picks up an old brass pocket watch. He opens it, and sees a photograph that looks like it was from a wedding between Constance and one of her unlucky suitors. "What I'm just... incredibly baffled at, is the fact that police haven't seized all this as evidence," he mutters.

"Yeah. They could track a lot with these, like she literally kept stuff from every guy she killed. DNA, facial identification..."

"I feel like no one comes here though," Shane chuckles, "Like if they don't have to. They're like... supposedly haunted mansion with a thousand ghouls living inside it? I'm actually alright, thanks. And frankly, they're missing out. This is a very cozy, ghoul-free attic."

"Hey, Constance! We're just a couple dudes, all by ourselves! Come get us."

Shane bursts into laughter, doubling over. "That... oh my god, that sounds like your tinder profile."

"To be fair, everything I say to her will sound like that. She likes single guys, she tries to add men's heads to her collection."

"CONSTANCE! I am so, so very lonely, you know what I could use tonight? A good decapitation!" Ryan laughs, and Shane goes on taunting. "Come and literally chop my head off! Shwip! Cut it off, I don't need it!"

"His head is too big for his body anyway."

"Yes, please relieve me of that burden."

"Hey," Ryan suddenly hisses, and nods over to the corner. Standing against the wall is a shiny axe.

"Oh. Oh, wow," Shane says. "Didn't know the actual weapon would still be lying around."

"It's probably just a replica. Who would get that made?"

"You'd buy a replica axe from a murder case."

"Yeah, that's fair to say I would."

_At this moment, our camera picked up a sign of movement in the opposite corner of the attic._

(( The two stand, analyzing the footage.

"That's the dress."

"Yeah, it's her in the dress!"

"No no, she's not in the dress, because she's dead, that's just the dress on a mannequin blowing in front of the static cam."

"A dress can't naturally move that way."

"W--"

"Don't say wind."

"A gusting burst of air."

"God dammit." ))

"Come on, Constance!"

"Marry us!"

"We wanna marry you!"

"Marry us, Constance, we wanna love you!"

"We are so, so rich, too," Ryan grins. "We're loaded."

"Oh yeah," Shane nods, "We've got pockets full o' gold. Diamonds. Lots of cash. It can all be yours." He turns to Ryan. "I feel like an unattractive prince trying to woo a young lady into marriage."

"That's what you are, minus the prince part." Ryan turns out his pocket, and a dime falls out. He then gets out the spirit box, and they wait.

**_KSHHHH--wea--KSHH-th--KSSHHHHH._ **

"Wealth," Ryan translates, "Sounded like she was saying wealth."

"Yes, we are very wealthy!" Shane says, "I wipe my ass with hundred dollar bills."

Ryan giggles some more. Then the spirit box goes off again.

**_KSSSHHHH--I- KSSSHHHHH--do-o-oo--KSHHHH._ **

"I do," Ryan repeats, in awe.

Shane smiles, "Awww."

"Oh my god." Ryan covers his mouth in shock. "She--"

**_KSHHH--death--KSSSHH-- part._ **

"I really wanna leave," Ryan says, and Shane obliges. The two leave the creepy attic. Ryan exhales at the bottom of the rickety stairs. "I'm literally shaking right now." 

"Really?"

"There are so many ghosts in here that could kill us, man. It's actually insane."

"Except Mimsy, she just wants to have sex in a bush with you again!" Shane's joke sufficiently does its job in calming Ryan down, and the shorter of the two finally takes a deep breath.

"Kay."

"You good, scaredy pants?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine."

"You should've seen your dumb face coming outta there."

"I was so scared."

"I know." They move on to the next room, which is a library.

"There's gotta be a librarian in here that wants to talk to us," Ryan calls.

"I haven't returned my book yet," Shane says, "I've got late fees. If you don't come out and charge me, it's my book now." They look around, and see six labelled diaries, all with the same last name. Ryan flips one open, but the ink is so smudged it's impossible to read.

"Must have belonged to the family."

_After Constance Hatchaway died of old age in the mansion, in likely either the late-19th century or early-20th century, the mansion went to new wealthy owners who went by the name the Dread Family._

**Were they pirates?**

**What? No...**

**Sounds like a pirate family. The Dread Pirate Roberts family.**

**This isn't The Princess Bride.**

**No, this is "Axe Bride. The Reckoning."**

**"Constance Strikes Again."**

**"Axe Bride 1 and 2, the whole bloody affair."**

**Oh my god--**

_The family's father was one Jacob Dread, a very wealthy man that was killed by his relative Bertie Dread who was said to have poisoned him for his fortune. Bertie was shot to death by Jacob's widow Florence through the use of a flintlock, vengeance for her husband. Florence herself was then murdered by two twin-children in the family named Wellington and Forsythia Dread as they suffocated Florence to death within a sack of canary-seed. The twins were then murdered in their sleep by Maude, the twins's governess, when she hit their skulls with a hammer. To Maude's dismay however, the matches which she used for hair-pins ignited in her sleep, causing her to burn to death._

**Okay. Wait;**

**It's-- (wheeze) it's a lot. A lot to unpack here.**

**That is a hell of a family.**

**It is.**

**That's, that's one bad day.**

**Made worse by the fact that they apparently all still haunt the place. Together.**

**That's awkward.**

**Yeah, right?**

**They would just give each other shit now for killing each other in the most ridiculous ways.**

**"You killed Florence with a bag of canary seed, you heartless little wretches!"**

**"Yeah?! Well... you lit yourself on fire because you stuck fucking MATCHES in your hair!"**

**Who does that?! And why would you kill someone with birdseed?**

**That's a valid question. You should ask her, Ryan.**

Ryan walks around the dusty room. "Is there anyone from the Dread family here? We heard you like to hang around in here. Anyone who would like to clear up a few things about how they died.... or, why they did what they might have done in life to the others? It's okay, we're not judging you."

Shane sits down beside Ryan. "Look, Dread people. I know family can get stressful sometimes..."

"Shane wait--" Ryan giggles.

" _But_ suffocating them with birdseed? A bit far. Gonna level with you. Seems a little bit extreme."

"Tell us why you did it. Jacob? Bertie? Florence?"

"Flo?"

"Yeah, Flo?" Ryan laughs. He waits. "Twins?" He gets out the spirit box. "This is gonna get loud for a second, but it will help you communicate with us." He turns on the spirit box, and listens with Shane. They hear a bump behind them, and Ryan, terrified but excited, nudges his partner. "Who's here with us right now?"

**_KSHHHHHHHH--Mau--KSSHHHHHHHH._ **

"Who's that?!" Ryan blurts.

"Sounded like Maude," Shane said.

"Maude? That's the matches one, I think."

"Okay Maude, while you're here.... we've got just a few questions about your choice in hairpins."

**_KSSHHHHH--Kill---KSHHHH--(unintelligible)--KSHHHH._ **

"I just got shivers," Ryan mutters. "Like a full on body shake. She just said kill."

"She did. Perhaps she means--"

"No, there's no perhaps she means, she means kill." He looks down at the device, and they wait for another good minute of silence. "Okay Maude... we're leaving! Bye! Let's see what's going on out here in the graveyard."

_The graveyard out behind the mansion is also said to be haunted, by the most recent additions to the mansion-- the spirits of a travelling quartet. They were said to have been driving one rainy night by the mansion, when lightning struck, and the four saw something by the side of the road. Due to the scare of whatever they saw, they swerved, crashing into three hitchhikers and driving them all off a nearby cliff. There were no survivors; the seven of them all perished in the accident._

_Accounts of disembodied singing have been reported near the busts of the singers that have since been put in to memorialize their deaths._

_Over the years since, not the singers themselves, but the three hitchhikers they hit have been one of Gracey Manor's biggest mysteries and greatest internet phenomenon-- people online have come up with countless theories of who these three lost souls could have been, even going so far as to collectively name them and come up with reasons why they were hitching rides beside the mansion. Some conspiracy fans even theorize that they weren't alive at all when they appeared to the singers, the three instead being harbingers of death. Unfortunately, no official information on the three has ever been recovered, leaving them eerily anonymous among the rest of the spirits, and the most divisive of all the mansion's mysteries._

The two get down to the cemetery, and Shane gets the camera and the light. "Okay. Time to go it alone for ten minutes," Shane says, and waves goodbye to Ryan. "Now, ghouls. It's just me and you," he says, and walks out among the tombs, reading some of the names. "Master Gracey, laid to rest, no mourning please, at his request." Shane lets out a belly laugh. "That's good! You little devil, you're funny!"

He reads some more tombstones, chuckling occasionally at them, and walks down to the cliff where the singers and hitchhikers were said to have died below.

"So this is where ya took the plunge, huh? If there are any hitchhiking ghouls out here..." Shane says, setting his hands on his hips. "I refuse to give you a ride. You hear that?! I will not give you a ride in my car! Shane is putting his foot down! What do you think of that, ghouls?! No ride for you!" He pauses. "Ryan's coming by in a few minutes though, he'll give you a lift."

He keeps walking, and comes to a crypt, where four white busts sit in front of it. An unattractive spider crawls out of one of the bust's cracked eyes. "You must be the band," Shane says. "Do you take requests? Can you do a little ska for me?" He leans in, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Can you do Bohemian Rhapsody?"

He looks around, and back at the looming mansion. It is a creepy looking place... there just aren't any ghosts in it, as usual. He heads back to his friend.

"Your turn. Be careful out there, buddy. Not gonna lie, what I saw shook me a little bit." Ryan looks back at him, wide eyed. Shane pats him on the shoulder, and hands off the gear.

"Okay," Ryan says, eyes darting around. "This is... extremely nerve wracking. I don't think I've ever been this scared at a location before." He hears a twig snap behind him. "What the fuck was that?"

He starts reading the tombstones, and giggles at some of the rhyming ones. "Master Gracey, he was a funny dude. Kinda sad that he's dead. Seemed like a stand up guy, somebody I might wanna grab a--" Just then, Ryan jerks his head up. "Oh my god, fuck," he whispers, "I swear I just heard singing." He follows the sound of the singing, and gets to the four busts. One is broken, and laying against another. Ryan gets a chill, and blinks. "Okay, uh... if one of the quartet wants to communicate.... please tell me about that night. I wanna know what happened. Did you lose control?" He waits. "We don't blame you for the accident. Could've happened to anybody, guys. What did you see that night?" He keeps walking. "Maybe you can answer another question for a lot of people wondering. Who were the hitchhikers?" He pauses, waits. "Did you want to pick them up? Were you pulling over when the car slid out of control?" He listens. "Or you could just--"

_**Grim.** _

Ryan jumps. "W-what? I just heard a voice by my ear, Jesus Christ."

_**Grin--n--g.** _

"Oh my god. I heard... wow--"

**_Gh--os._ **

Ryan backs away from the crypt, away from the marble heads, and almost runs smack dab into George Hightower's grave. It's got a stone sculpture of him with an axe buried in his forehead, and that only serves to freak Ryan out even more.

"Ah... Shaaane!" 

Shane, sitting by the tree stump in front of the other camera, smirks and folds his hands over his knee. "Here he goes."

Ryan turns, but comes face to face with Madam Leota, the fortune teller's, grave. Are... are her stone eyes glowing?!

"SHANE!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Easy there, partner! Found a ghoul, did you?"

Ryan's terror transforms into excitement. "Okay, you're not going to fuckin' believe this."

Shane sighs. "Can't wait to go listen to recorded tracks of your shoe scuffling along in the grass." He turns back to the manor. "Goodbye happy haunts! Though now we journey on, never do we truly part!"

Ryan drags Shane from the cemetery.

_To this day, many different reports have detailed a wide range of hauntings within the walls of Gracey Manor, ranging from outlandish to reasonably plausible. These alleged hauntings resulting from the many deaths inside have plagued the mansion's reputation for decades, however not one story has been confirmed or credibly documented. No matter if there are none or 999 haunts, as the legend goes, there's always room for a thousand... but until that vacancy is filled, this case will remain, **unsolved**._

* * *

Shane and Ryan ride in the car, Ryan still shivering a little.

"What did you see back there, man?" Shane asks, smiling. Ryan shakes his head, smiling too.

"I don't know. But I definitely heard some stuff. That was one creepy old mansion."

"I mean, it was. I think it was all the stories that got to you. There were so many, and they were all so horrific."

"There was definitely something there, though. Like, no doubt."

"Well... reasonable doubt."

"No, there was no--"

The driver cuts in. "Hey, there's uhhh, three guys looking to hitch a ride up ahead. Should I pull over?"

"NO!"

"I already told them no!" 

"You WHAT?!" 


End file.
